How Not to Cope
by bonniereads
Summary: One-shot. Casey and Derek get themselves in a pickle. How does Derek react when he gets a huge shocker from Casey. Will she ever forgive him for treating her so terribly when she needed him the most? Will he ever just snap into reality and be a man?


**Okay, yes I'm still writing for _How far will he go_?, but I had this in my head yesterday, so I just wrote it. It's a one-shot.**

**I got the idea from _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, that movie, you know.**

**The story is it's own, but many of the ideas are from Anna Kendrick's character, and like one or two line's are based off of something J-Lo said in the movie as well.**

**Derek is kind of a jerk, but redeems himself. I wrote it kind of fast, so forgive me. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

"_How the hell_ could this happen?!" Derek exclaimed. Casey shook her head at her step-brother, because obviously he knew _how the hell_ this happened.

It was a moment of weakness for the two of them.

_They're at the beginning of year four of university, and they were studying together at his dorm. They'd study at hers but her roommate was a total bitch and if Derek were there, she'd try to hit on him all night. Neither of them could use the distraction right now, and Derek's roommate was never around. So the best solution was pulling an all-nighter at his dorm._

_Derek's neck was aching from looking down at his book all night, and started to groan about his sore muscles, when Casey stood up. He was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, but the odd angle gave him the worst pain ever. She stood up, and sat on the bed next to him, her back to the headboard. She patted the space in front of her and let him sit between her legs._

_This was normal by now. In the beginning, Derek would always beg her for a massage. The only reason he knew about them was because when her and Sam break up, Sam would complain about not getting 'Casey's massages' anymore. He had to know once he got the chance. Soon enough, she was used to just getting up and doing them for him. She didn't mind, because it got him to shut up._

_Tonight, though, Derek was extremely sore both from hockey practice and this studying. Casey enjoyed the challenge of getting the kinks out of his neck. It often made her hands sore, but Derek was really good about massaging her small hands for her._

_When she finished, Derek sighed, and relaxed a little before turning to her. She now sat Indian style with a dazed look on her face. It was now 3AM, and she was a little tired, but could pull through a few more hours of studying._

_He grabbed her hands and worked his magic against the small muscles on her hand that were like magic to him. She really did give the best massages. _

_"I really needed that." He sighed. "Rough practice and all."_

_She just nodded, and shrugged. "It was nothing."_

_He finished up her little hand massage and dropped them in her_ _laps. He ran his hands up and down her upper arms as if to get the kinks out of them, too. It really was a workout getting Derek's muscles relaxed, and he knew that it was hard on her smaller frame to rub them._

_She sighed, and leaned her forehead on the crook of his neck as he rubbed the muscles of her upper arms, breathing evenly against him. She might have to leave to go to sleep if she got too relaxed._

_He finished by rubbing her back softly to signal her that he was done. She sighed, and leaned up, placing her hands on his shoulders._

_"Thanks, Derek. You're getting a lot better at this."_

_She leaned in, and it was supposed to be a gentle kiss on the cheek, but her aim was off, and her lips landed squarely on his, and before she could pull away and apologize, Derek wound his arms around her torso and kissed her back instantly. She couldn't pull away now. It felt really good. Wrong, but good!_

_The next thing she knew, she was laying down with him on top of her between her legs, and she didn't seem to be fighting him off. She was holding him to her closely, afraid to break contact, wrapping her legs around his hips that he was grinding against her core._

_What happened even faster was when their clothes came off. It was just happening so fast and they were so hypnotized by themselves, it was hard to tell whether it was Casey that started the shedding of clothing or Derek. Either way, it happened._

_Something she would never forget were his soft whispers against her skin of him saying things like: "Casey, please…", "You're so beautiful…", "I've always wanted this…", "So beautiful…"_

_The way he held her during their time together was another thing. His hands were so careful and so gentle. It was magic for Casey. She'd never felt like that with anyone before._

_And like all good things, it had to end. When they woke up the next morning, it was awkward for the two of them. She blushed furiously and apologized for her own actions, to which he just shrugged and unromantically said, "It happens…"_

_What hurt the most was that they both chose to just forget about it so they could move on with their lives. They still had to study together, so they would play it off. A few times, Derek would tease her about falling for his charm, and she'd ignore him for the next two days._

_They thought it was already forgotten until Casey showed up about three months after the incident happened and dropped the bomb on him. They hadn't used protection, so what did either of them expect?_

"Seriously, Derek, I don't really need you freaking out about this right now." She glared at him. If anyone had the right to freak out, it was her, and she did that the whole week before she decided to tell him about it.

"What do you mean I shouldn't freak out?" he exclaimed. "I totally deserve to freak out more than you!"

"Oh, why, because you're a guy and your life totally has to change because of this?" she threw her hands up, because yeah he was being ridiculous right now. "This is my body and my future I have to arrange around all of this."

"My life doesn't have to change, either? I mean, seriously, Case! I've worked really hard for everything that's led up to today, and now I have to throw it?" he was hysterical, and that was Casey's queue to leave.

"You know what…" she stood up, and gathered her purse, and walked to the door. "I'm sorry that I just threw this all on you. If you can't handle it, I'll just take care of myself." Before she got to turn the doorknob, he grabbed her wrist to pull her away from it.

"Oh, no you don't." he tugged on her to come back and sit down. He paced his small dorm room, and ran his fingers through his hair, and down his face. "We have to figure this out." He gestured between the two of them.

"Well…I kind of have a plan…" she looked at him uneasily. He put his hands on his hips, as if to challenge her.

"And what plan is that? Have the baby and run away with me?" he cocked up an eyebrow, because he was _not_ going to do that.

"Oh, get over yourself, Der. _One_ night! It was _one_ night, and had I known you'd think I was gonna be some creepy fan girl in love with you afterwards, I would have never done it." she crossed her arms, and looked away from him.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist, Casey. Tell me what your plan is, because I'm still going through the initial shock of being a _father_ at 22."

"I'm 21, Der, and I'm not too ecstatic about being a _mother_ before I even have my career established." She snapped back at him.

"Okay, sorry…carry on…" he nodded his head at her.

"Well, I've done the math, and I'll finish school before I have the baby—"

"You're keeping it?" his eyes widened in horror. How could she even think about this? What about their futures? What about their family?

"De-rek!" she raised her voice and stood up, because he was pushing her buttons harder than usual. "Of course I'm keeping this baby! It's not his or her fault that we were being irresponsible!"

"Yeah, but you know this is your option! If you had the option to choose between a good future and a bad future, wouldn't you choose what's best for _you_ right now?" he really couldn't see why she didn't understand all of this.

"This stopped being just about me when I found out I was pregnant, Derek!" she was crying now because what gave him the right to assume she was going to do this with her body? With her baby? _Their_ baby.

"So what else are you planning then?" he softened his voice, and backed up, because he didn't need her crying right now.

"I was hoping that you would help me, but it seems like that isn't even an option…" she shook her head, and put her head in her hands. "I'm sure mom would help me, but I do need to tell her first. I was going to do all that after this." She sniffled. She thought Derek was going to be the easy one. Now she couldn't wait to tell Nora, because any reaction would be better than this one.

"Casey…" he sighed, and took a seat next to her, just staring at the carpet of his dorm. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

Casey only shrugged and sniffled, looking away from him. She still wanted to work this out with him. She didn't want their baby growing up having to get to know their parents separately.

"Will you just hear me out, Derek?" she was looking at him again with those big blue eyes.

"Sure, Case…" because he couldn't tell her no right now. He finally understood that this was a hundred times harder for her than it was for him.

"We don't have to be together or anything, but I'm always going to want you there. I can't stand to even think of this baby not having a stable home, you know?"

He sat there silently taking in what she said. Was she giving him another chance to change his stance on the whole thing? She was asking him again where he stood in all this, basically. He had to redeem himself for his behavior from not even three minutes ago.

He put his arms around her and let her curl into him.

"Of course I'll be there, Casey…" because, where else would he be?

* * *

"You eat a lot now." Derek watched her with an amused face at diner they often went to lately. It had been two months since she told him, and they were finally on common ground, finally happy with one another.

They still fought like crazy over everything. Sometimes the fighting would even go far enough for them to not wanna speak to one another for a couple of days. It was very normal for the two of them.

_Nora and George took the news better than Derek, but not by much. It was a really long conversation over Skype that they had with their parents to let them know._

_"Wait…what?" George had paused a bit after they dropped the bomb on them._

_"I'm pregnant, George, and Derek's the father…" Casey repeated what they had just said. The way Derek held her hand through the whole thing really gave her enough courage to tell them._

_There were tears coming from Casey's mom, but George was just dumbfounded through the whole thing. Eventually, it was gotten through their heads, and they were happy for them. It was a two and a half hour conversation of: "But you're stepsiblings!" to which Derek would reply, "Hence the step part."_

_She was really glad he was so nonchalant, because she had been panicking on how she was going to do this, and now that Derek was on her side, life was that much easier._

_The siblings took I well. Marti was glad she was going to be an aunt. Lizzie earned $100 from Edwin for winning a bet on when they would hook up. _

_The parents were happy they were a team together, though. They half expected for Derek to run, which he just smiled nervously to, because he was still in shock over the whole thing._

"I'm five months pregnant now, Der. I'm pretty sure it is normal that I do." She rolled her eyes at him, and threw a fry his way.

She was quite beautiful. Pregnancy did beautiful things for her, Derek had to admit. She was glowing, so her smile seemed more brilliant, as well as her eyes. Her stomach was now a noticeable bump that he often ran his fingers over while he whispered sweet nothings to her about what was to come with the beautiful being in her belly.

They finished eating, and Derek drove her back to her dorm, which was now a handicap dorm due to her condition. It was a little bigger than the other one, and it was just for her.

"So, Casey…" Derek started nervously. Lately, he felt like he needed to run everything by her. He knew she wouldn't like this.

"Yeah?" she eyed him from her place at her desk. She had just finished showing him some pictures of about how big their baby should be at the moment. He sat on her bed, and twiddled his thumbs.

"I was gonna go to a party tonight…" he didn't want to beat around the bush, so he just started with that.

"A party?" she was a bit surprised, honestly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know." He shrugged. He stood up, and spun his key chain around his fingers, trying not to seem so nervous. Pregnant Casey being mad was scary.

"Well…you can't go…" she fumbled for her words.

"I wasn't asking you!" he laughed.

"But…it isn't fair…you're not allowed to go!" she pouted. She was mad, but she felt like if she couldn't party, neither should he.

"Why not?" he put a hand on his hip. She struggled for her words.

"Because if I'm not allowed to party, you shouldn't either!"

"That's stupid, Case. I'm going regardless." He shrugged. "I think I should squeeze in all the partying I can until the baby comes!"

"Derek…" she sighed. "Please don't go…please…"

"Casey, you're not my girlfriend." He spat at her. She felt as if she was slapped in the face. Of course he would be careless about it. He knew she wanted him to be with her, but he had forgotten that for a minute and knew he was being insensitive to her feelings.

"I know…" she nodded. It was hard for her to admit that she was in love with him, because she knew he didn't feel the same way back. "I just figured—"

"Figured you'd continue trying to run my life?" he didn't know where this was coming from. They were having such a nice day, too.

"What?" she glared at him. "I'm not trying to run your life, Derek! You do everything you want to, anyways!"

"Like what, Casey? I basically have to throw everything away just for this!" he motioned at her stomach, and her heart dropped.

"I thought we were past this, Der…" she shook her head and turned her back to him, unable to look at him. She could disguise her voice really well, but not her facial expressions.

"Well I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." he mumbled, and leaned against her wall.

Casey's fingers lingered over her belly as she stared out her window. Why were they even having this conversation? She was sure they'd talked about this already and gotten past it. She was sick and tired of all this already.

"Just go, Derek." She finally looked at him. That was when he realized she had been crying the whole time.

"Casey…" he sighed.

"Seriously, I can't take another minute of this stupid conversation. Just leave." She bit out.

"Whatever…" he grabbed his leather jacket and left the room as fast as he could.

Casey sat on her bed, and wiped her tears away. If Derek wasn't sure what he wanted by the time this baby was born, she wasn't sure she wanted to have him there if he wasn't in it 100% for her. Lately the only thing that fixed her problems was sleep and food. Being that she just ate, she decided she'd feel better after a nap.

Derek found the party, and was glad to see that it was in full swing. His hockey buddies were sure glad he was there. He hadn't been going to any parties lately, so it was a nice change of plans to see the biggest party guy on campus finally show up to one after months.

It was a couple hours in, and he was talking to a bunch of his friends when he started feeling his phone vibrating. He rolled his eyes, because he already knew who it was before he pulled it out of his pocket.

Casey, obviously. She usually waited until the day after a fight to call him so he can apologize for whatever he did. He hit the ignore button, and continued the conversation with his buddies. He really didn't need to be thinking about negative things right now.

Of course, Casey didn't give up. It came to the point where he had to switch his phone off just so he could have a good time. And a good time was exactly what he had. He enjoyed talking with his friends and catching up on everything that had been going on around campus. This was what he missed, being around people and whatnot. He liked to see people having a good time, and wasn't sure he was ready to give all of that up. Of course, he was graduating soon, and would have to get his career going, but he should still be allowed to party.

He stepped out into the cool February air, and pulled the zipper to his leather jacket up. He would go see Casey first thing in the morning. Whatever she wanted to argue about would have to be done while he was well rested. He got to his dorm, and was surprised to see his roommate there.

"Hey, John, how you doing?" Derek grinned at his friend while he pulled on his sleep clothes. John nodded his head.

"I'm alright. I haven't been here in a while, and figured I might as well make it worth the money, eh?"

Derek wished his roommate was there more often. It was cool having a guy around to be a buddy, especially since his best friends were everywhere else around the nation. Soon enough, they were both asleep in their beds.

When Derek woke up, he decided he should eat before heading over to Casey's. May as well take his time before she exploded at him. He grabbed some pancakes at the residence café, and finished it as slowly as he can.

When he got to Casey's dorm, something  
felt off. Her dorm was on the bottom floor, so it didn't take long for him to get there. He knocked on the door, and patiently waited. Nothing. He knocked again, and tapped his foot. Seriously, she should be happy he came at all, because lord knew he didn't want to be there.

"If you're looking for McDonald, she left in a hurry with the RA last night." Some red head mentioned to him as she walked back to her room from the shared restroom the girls on the floor had to share.

Derek reached in his pocket for his phone, and that was when he realized it was still off. He switched it on, and walked to his car while he waited for it to turn on. He had 16 missed calls from Casey, and two from another unknown number. He had two voicemails.

The first was from Casey: "Uhh…Derek…I need you to come…I don't know what's going on…but it isn't good…please pick up your phone…" her voice was shaking and he could tell she was trying not to cry.

Derek's heart sped up as he heard for the other voicemail. "This is the Kingston General Hospital. We are calling for Derek Venturi as you are listed as the emergency contact for a Miss Casey McDonald. We ask that you try to call back as soon as you possibly can. Thank you."

Derek was already speeding down the expressway before the message was even done.

He ran up to the front desk and begged for Casey. He as so out of breath that the lady had to ask him to calm down before they got a room for him, too.

"McDonald! Casey McDonald!" he was in a panic.

She quickly typed into her computer. "You are?"

"Derek Venturi, I'm her emergency contact!" he was shaking, and there was no way to calm him down before he found out what was going on with Casey.

The woman's eyes saddened, and she told him the room number. He ran. He'd never run so fast before in his life. When he found the room, he paused in front of it. There could be a number of things that happened, and he wasn't prepared for anything. By the look on the woman's face, it wasn't anything good. He placed his hand on the handle to the door, and slowly entered.

When she saw that he was there, she turned her back to him, and tried to suppress the sob that she was obviously holding in.

"Case…" he whispered. He noticed her shoulders were shaking. He shook his head. "Casey, tell me what happened…"

He wasn't even sure he wanted to hear. Whatever happened was going to change both of their lives forever, and he wasn't ready for that either.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" her voice was low. She couldn't stand to even have him near her right now.

"Casey, answer me…"

She turned slowly, but didn't look at him. "I needed you last night, Der." Her voice was so soft, it was eerie. A single tear escaped her eye, and she wiped it with the tips of her fingers. Derek sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Casey…just tell me…" he whispered. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Maybe she was being overdramatic like she always was!

"I lost the baby." Her voice was dead.

His eyes widened, and he was at a loss. He didn't know what to say. What could he say in a situation like this? They weren't having a baby.

"The doctor said it was something about an incompetent cervix? I don't know." She shook her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. "They said the chances of things like this happening at this stage are less than 1%." She shook her head. "Imagine that, Derek…"

"Case…" he whispered. He was still getting used to the idea of having a baby, and now the baby wasn't even alive. They were silent for a long time before Casey decided to speak.

"Consider yourself off the hook, I guess." She shrugged, still not looking at him. His head snapped in her direction.

"Don't say that, Casey…"

"I mean…" she shrugged, "now you can go back to the way you were and not have to worry about me…"

"Are you trying to be strong? Because you don't have to be, Case…you don't…" he was shaking his head, because she was way too nonchalant about all of this. She still wasn't looking at him, and that bugged him.

"I do, Derek. I have to be strong for myself, because nobody else will be." She nodded, trying her best not to burst into tears like she had been last night.

"I'll be here for you, Casey." He nodded, proud of himself for trying to take responsibility. "You know that."

"Do I?" she glared at her hands. "I mean, I called you countless times because I needed you…" she shook her head.

"I'm here now, Case…" his voice was soft, and he needed her to look at him right now because he needed to know that she was going to be okay after all of this.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Der. It's over. I'm not having a baby anymore. You should be happy. This was what you wanted." She wiped another tear that fell from her eye.

"Not this way, Casey…God, not this way…" he whispered the last part. Obviously, his first reaction was surprise that she was keeping the baby, but he didn't mean that and Casey knew it. He complained enough about losing his youth, though, that was true. He didn't want this to really happen, though. Not at all.

"Casey…" he needed her to fight with him right now. Something that showed she'll be fine.

"Please leave. I need my rest. I'll have George call you when I'm out." She sighed, and turned over so her back was to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" he had to ask because she wasn't giving him any signs of hope.

"I will be."

* * *

Two months had passed, and Casey was finally starting to smile real smiles again. She'd had one friend on campus that was there for her during everything. Her name was Charlotte. Charlotte provided a lot of comfort for her. Comfort that she very well needed. She would keep Casey on track with pretty much everything; such as eating, studying, talking. Things like that.

Charlotte also would be the one to warn Casey when Derek was around. She would often take a different route to class just to avoid him. She wanted to avoid seeing him for as long as she could.

Derek had tried his best to get ahold of her in the past two months. He was constantly calling her for two weeks, before she changed her number. He found out her new one right away. He had his ways. Edwin. Even then, his number was blocked after a while. He tried visiting her dorm on many occasions, but the girls in the residence weren't having it. They didn't know what happened, but Casey was like a sister to them all, and when a girl said not to let a guy into the hall, that guy wasn't even allowed on the premises.

He was going crazy, honestly. He needed to see how she was, and he had no clue. He saw her off in the distance once, but her friend pulled her away, and that was it. It was only for a couple of seconds, but he could see that she wasn't doing too well. He got a weird feeling in his chest thinking of the whole thing, too. He couldn't stand being away from her for so long. Even before she became pregnant, she was all he knew. Sure, he had a few girls over the years at university, but Casey was the only one that could handle his presence. He didn't make her nervous, and he liked the confidence she carried with her. She was just so sure of herself all the time, and no girl had ever proved that to him. No girl.

It was unsettling, because he was now realizing that he was in love with her, and he was the biggest shit bag on earth to her while she was pregnant. When she really needed him. He remembered constantly throwing it in her face that they weren't an item and that really helpless look she got in her eyes when he would. It was all a game to him then, and now…now he didn't have anything.

He was doing exceptionally well in school, though. He had more time to study, because he couldn't stand the thought of talking or seeing other people with her possibly miserable somewhere else.

One late night, it was raining, and he found himself walking into a coffee shop to grab a drink and waiting off the rain. He placed an order, and he realized a familiar figure was sitting with their back to him in a booth not too far away. He bravely walked over to her, and once he realized it really was her, he took a seat.

"Casey…" he breathed quietly. She looked up alarmed.

She didn't need this. She was making so much progress, and she couldn't be around him. She looked anywhere but his face, because she still wasn't brave enough to do so.

"What are you doing here…please leave…" she whispered. She feared if she talked louder, her voice would crack.

"Casey, please talk to me…I've missed you so much…" he pleaded her.

Casey only sighed, and looked at her fingers. She should really be running away right now, but she owed him at least a conversation. "Yeah…" she was still keeping her voice as low as possible.

"How've you been, Case?" he wanted to reach for her hand, but thought against it.

"I've been getting better…" she nodded her head. He winced, because it was the first time she admitted she wasn't okay.

"That's good, Case…"

"And you?"

"I've been trying to figure things out…I realize how stupid I am…and how I deserve to be getting the cold shoulder from you…" he listed off everything he could. He needed to be honest with her. Anything to help the situation. She was sniffling, and wiping her nose with her sleeve, quickly gathering up her things to leave.

"I can't, Derek…I really can't today…" she was shaking her head furiously now. "I'm not strong enough…"

"Case it's raining…" he sighed. He got up with her and followed her to the door, where she just stared out.

"It's been so hard, Der…harder than I thought it was." She was biting her lip to keep from causing a bigger scene than they already were. He nodded.

"Casey…I want to be there for you…please…" he tried to reach for her chin so she would look at him, but she moved quickly.

"I just don't want to be let down again, Derek…"

"Look at me, please…"

But she didn't. Her eyes only squinted more as if the tears were about to fall out, and she pushed through the doors into the pouring rain. Derek ran after her, unsure of where this was all going.

"Casey!" he called over the loud rain. She just stopped in her tracks.

"Please go, Derek! You've done enough!" she was really crying now. Sobbing, and he could hear her over all the noise. He was getting frustrated, though.

He would admit that he was fucked up for the way he treated her, but he needed her to look at him so he could have some kind of reassurance. The past two months had been hell on him, and he had never been so lost before in his life. He just needed her to help him out, and he was pissed because he fell asleep crying almost every night, too and whether he'd ever admit it or not, he needed support just as much as she did.

"Will you just look at me, dammit!" he yelled at her, because he was frustrated with her and this damn rain was too loud. He was soaked, and so was she, but he could see that she was crying anyways.

It was then that she finally looked at him, and he felt his stomach drop, because he saw it. All the pain she had been hiding this whole time from him. He didn't know how she did it because one look into those eyes, and he was ready to sob.

She was feeling the same way, because she heaved a heavy sob from her chest, and clutched her arms around her soaking body.

"Why are you running away from me, Casey? I just want to be there for you…" he said over the noise of the rain.

"I can't…" she shook her head, and looked away from him.

"You can't what?" he got closer to her, and she stepped back as if he was on fire. Her eyes widened as much as they could with the drops hitting her face. It was starting to calm down outside now.

"I can't look at you without feeling like the biggest failure in the world, Derek!" she called to him. She was trying to push back her sobs, and her chest was heaving heavily.

"What?" this genuinely confused him.

"I can't imagine how you can even want to be _around_ me…" she shook her head. "I'm not even capable of doing the _one_ thing…" she held up a finger, "_One_ thing a woman is supposed to be a natural at doing." She put her face in her hands. "It _kills_ me, Der! It literally kills me that I can't be with you without thinking about all of it…"

"Casey…" he reached for her, and she didn't back away. She let him clutch her to his chest, and God, it was like being home again. Even though they were both wet and probably going to be sick after all of this, they couldn't move away from one another.

"Less than 1%, Derek…" she said.

He shook his head. "It just wasn't meant to be, Case…there'll be other chances for you. You're so young, Princess." He cupped her cheeks so she can look into her eyes.

"I just feel so disgusted with myself, Der…I'm such a failure, and it's so hard to get up every day without any support. I feel so stupid for avoiding you this whole time…I just thought it was what you wanted." She shook her head.

"Casey, I was an ass hole…" he was too serious for his own good. The rain had let up, and they were standing in the dark, just looking at one another.

"Where do we go from here, Derek?" she whispered to him.

"We start over, Case. We start over." He looked down. She was nodding, still not sure where to go from here.

"Are we starting over together?" her voice was so small, it caused the lump in Derek's throat to get thicker, but he cracked a smile, because she sounded so hopeful and he needed this little sliver of forgiveness that she was obviously giving him.

"If you'll have me." He nodded at her. "I love you, Casey."

She choked on a sob/laugh, and threw her arms around him, placing a passionate kiss to his lips. And she couldn't care how fast this was happening again, because this was all she ever wanted since that little incident in his dorm while they were supposed to be studying all those months ago. She just wanted him to hold her and want her at the end of the day, and he was finally mature enough to realize what was there the whole time.

* * *

It was safe to say they were an item. It took only one year on their anniversary for Derek to propose to Casey. She had never been happier before in her life. It was a very small wedding that was held at the Venturi residence in their backyard. It really was beautiful. They had two children: Isaiah Michael Venturi and Annabelle Lynn Venturi. And really, they were as happy as they can ever be. So much so that it was too good to be true. But it was true.

* * *

**It is also safe to say that that was a cheesy ending. Sorry bout that lol. I hoped y'all liked it. I actually have a bunch of Dasey ideas that could be one shots. i feel like this one could've been a long chapter one, but then i would make it too extremely long like i am that other story haha. but anyways. I love to write, and I'm getting a lot more confident about writing now, so please review. give me ideas if you'd like. Stay awesome, guys!**


End file.
